


Со вкусом мяты

by Alliar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Марка новый сосед по комнате. Все было бы идеально, если бы не одно "но"... Марк не переносит запаха мятных леденцов, которые почему-то особенно полюбились Трэвису</p>
            </blockquote>





	Со вкусом мяты

**Author's Note:**

> написано для Kame-chan

* * * * *Эпизод первый: пролог* * * * *

 

Легкий обидный пинок от кого-то из одноклассников придал Марку Норланду немного ускорения и задал общее направление, когда Трэвиса Уоррингтона так же бесцеремонно втолкнули в помещение вслед за ним. Уильям Дорхайм — человек, которого Марк наивно называл до этого момента лучшим другом — являлся и автором назидательного пинка, и автором сказанных спустя пару секунд слов:   
— Вот так вот. Теперь хоть убейте тут друг друга, но не парьте больше нам мозги. Мы вернемся через пару часов, а пока можете продолжить выяснять отношения.   
Угрюмо улыбнувшись напоследок и нервным жестом поправив сползшие на кончик носа очки, Уилл кивнул, словно ставя точку в только что сказанном, а потом отступил на шаг назад. Внушительно и чуть пугающе лязгнула дверь. Просторная аудитория — та, где проходил их последний урок — плавно погрузилась в сумрак.   
Марк неуютно передернул плечами и решительно бросился вперед, надеясь, что все на самом деле не так плохо, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.   
Он все еще не мог поверить, что все, с кем он учился уже достаточно долгое время, кого знал как замечательных и безобидных людей, могли запереть его наедине с этим... с этим...   
Дверь не поддалась — ни когда Марк подергал ее на себя, ни когда попытался выбить красивым, но, как оказалось, крайне болезненным ударом с ноги. Обернувшись, он со злостью посмотрел на своего вынужденного соседа, обнаружив, что Трэвис со свойственным ему спокойствием уселся на одну из парт и теперь роется в многочисленных карманах своей необъятной толстовки.   
Сказать, что Уоррингтон его злил до чертиков, значит, было ничего не сказать. Очень высокий, слегка полноватый и непробиваемо спокойный, он, казалось, никогда не испытывал сильных эмоций и был ленив, как самая настоящая сволочь. Он раздражал Марка всем, чем только мог: своими вечными огромными толстовками с кучей карманов, внимательным, но равнодушным серым взглядом, постоянным состоянием "отвалите-все-от-меня-я-сплю" и, конечно же, своим пристрастием к сладостям. Особенно к маленьким мятным леденцам, которые Марк с самого детства на дух не переносил.   
Говоря на языке Марка, Трэвис был просто ужасен. А учитывая то, что произошло между ними накануне... Он был не просто ужасен. Он был самым настоящим извращенцем.   
— Ты! — прорычал Марк, в бессильном гневе сжимая кулаки и начиная подходить ближе.   
Сейчас продолжение выяснения отношений казалось ему очень неплохой идеей. Как-никак, а возможности размяться и спустить пар он старался не упускать: сам Марк всегда был человеком активным, бодрым, но вспыльчивым и легко переходящим в состояние раздраженного бешенства. Трэвис казался ему весьма подходящим партнером для драки, если учитывать то, что рядом с ним Марку не приходилось даже прилагать усилий, чтобы найти повод для стычки.   
Уоррингтон — давний соперник и просто крайне ненавистный субъект — поднял на Марка апатичный серый взгляд.   
— Не злись так, а то заработаешь язву желудка, — густым и низким голосом произнес он, и Марку почудилась хорошо скрытая насмешка. Полюбовавшись некоторое время на покрасневшего еще больше от злости Норланда, Трэвис поинтересовался: — Хочешь конфетку?   
... и жестом фокусника извлек из одного из карманов круглый мятный леденец.   
— Иди ты в задницу со своими конфетами! — постояв некоторое время в ошеломленном ступоре, взвизгнул, наконец, Марк, невольно вспоминая, с чего все началось...

 

* * * * *Эпизод второй: как все начиналось* * * * *

 

...А началось все с конфет. С ненавистных, противных, просто-таки тошнотных мятных леденцов.   
— Заткнись уже ради всего святого, Норланд! — потребовал Уильям Дорхайм, устало протирая очки бархатным платком и бросая на своего друга убийственный взгляд близоруких карих глаз. — Я тебя убить готов, когда ты начинаешь вести себя, как язвительная зануда. Еще одно слово — и я что-нибудь с тобой сделаю, честное слово.   
Они стояли посреди коридора в общежитии, и толпа спешащих куда-то учеников мягко огибала их, оставляя пустое пространство вокруг раздраженного Марка, будто бы он был заражен какой-то очень опасной болезнью.   
На самом деле, все оказалось куда проще: Марк был просто слишком зол, а остальные, зная его взрывной характер, старались лишний раз не попадать под горячую руку.   
— Да я!.. — возмущенно зашипел Марк, открывая и закрывая рот и не находя достаточно экспрессивных слов для выражения своего состояния. — Я просто...   
Он мучительно подбирал слова, нервно заламывал пальцы, щурил глаза и даже рычал от разочарования, но на Уилла, привычного к подобному поведению друга, это не произвело ни капли впечатления. Хладнокровно закончив протирать очки, он нацепил их на нос, а платок убрал в карман. И только после этого соизволил надменно приподнять темную бровь, ожидая, пока Марк перестанет пыхтеть, как чайник, и шипеть подобно рассерженному коту, которому с размаху наступили на хвост.   
Норланд глубоко вздохнул и ткнул пальцем в сторону своей комнаты, напротив которой они и стояли сейчас.   
— Он все еще там, — с ненавистью, достойной и большего, сказал он и сложил руки на груди, выжидательно глядя на Уильяма.   
Тот пожал плечами под серым форменным пиджаком и улыбнулся краем рта:   
— Естественно, ведь теперь это не только твоя комната.   
— Это меня и бесит! — взвыл Марк, сжимая кулаки и закатывая глаза. — У меня никогда не было соседа!   
Дело было в том, что Марк на протяжении всего времени, что приходилось жить тут, ни разу ни с кем не делил свою комнату: мест было достаточно и особой необходимости в заселении кого-то еще просто не было. Поэтому для него стало шоком присутствие постороннего парня в своей комнате, когда он пришел с тренировки. А тем фактором, который пошатнул его слабое эмоциональное равновесие и взбесил до жути, оказалось то, что новым соседом был новичок, которого буквально сегодня перевели в их класс и о котором уже с неделю ходили разной степени правдивости сплетни. Возможно, все бы обошлось, но когда Марк увидел своего нового соседа и застыл на месте, глядя на него, тот даже не соизволил поздороваться. Так и остался лежать на своей кровати, лишь ненадолго отвел глаза от какой-то книги и пристально, изучающе посмотрел на Норланда. А потом хмыкнул и вернулся к чтению. Последнее, что просто добило Марка, было то, что новичок оказался любителем сладкого. И он... он жевал ужасные, просто до ужаса ужасные мятные леденцы, которые Марк с детства на дух не переносил! Этот противный, невероятный запах он мог распознать с дальнего расстояния и всегда остерегался даже на три метра приближаться к его источнику. Но тут... этот наглец только приехал, и мятными леденцами пропахла вся его обожаемая комната!   
В коридоре начала образовываться толпа из любопытствующих.   
— Марк! Что произошло? — взволнованно поинтересовалась Джессика Томпсон, их одноклассница. Пробившись в первые ряды и отвоевав свое место рядом с бесящимся Марком и спокойным, как удав, Уиллом, она теперь любопытно рассматривала красного от злости Норланда и сгорала от желания узнать, что довело его до такого состояния.   
Услышав ее вопрос, он заскрежетал зубами, но, с заметным трудом взяв себя в руки, постарался ответить вежливо:   
— У меня появился сосед.   
На исходе фразы в его голос прорвалось раздраженное шипение, и Джессика постаралась как можно незаметнее сделать шаг назад. Кто бы ни довел Марка до такого состояния, этот человек невероятен. Пусть Марк и не отличался никогда ни терпением, ни особой выдержкой или спокойствием, он старался держаться до последнего. Однако то, что происходило сейчас, явно выходило за рамки обычного раздражения Норланда. Это был новый, особенный уровень его гнева.   
Удивленно приподняв тонко выщипанные брови, Джессика с недоумением спросила:   
— А что в этом плохого? По— моему, сосед — еще не причина для такого... раздражения.   
Уилл громко и насмешливо фыркнул, когда как Марка просто затрясло.   
— Он постоянно, Джес, постоянно жрет мятные леденцы! — рявкнул он, не выдержав. — Мятой провоняла уже вся моя обожаемая комната!   
— О... — понимающе протянула Джессика и больше не стала ни о чем спрашивать.   
О его немного необычной непереносимости знали если не все, то очень многие. Когда Марк со своей феноменальной способностью учуять запах мяты буквально везде, видел, что кто-то при нем разворачивает мятный леденец или жует мятную жвачку, то начинал моментально бледнеть, а потом зеленеть.  
Не помогла ни шоковая терапия (принудительное кормление мятными леденцами, после которого Марк потерял сознание), ни разговоры с психологом, которая после посещений Марка сама начала странно морщиться при виде мятных леденцов или пастилок. Потому то, что с ним поселили человека, который мяту просто обожал, больше всего походило на издевательство или месть за что-то, чем на обычную случайность.   
Гомон толпы неожиданно стих, когда тихо скрипнула, открываясь, дверь. Из комнаты Марка высунулся его новый сосед, и кто-то восхищенно взвизгнул "Какой красавчик!", что неожиданно подействовало на людей подобно сигналу "замрите". Джессика, все еще стоявшая рядом с Марком и Уильямом, резко вдохнула прогретый солнечными лучами воздух и забыла выдохнуть, застыв на месте и вцепившись взглядом в новичка, как разозленный бульдог — в ногу случайно зашедшего на огонек грабителя.   
Она знала, что слухи о Трэвисе Уоррингтоне, который на днях должен был появиться в их классе, могли оказаться как правдивыми, так и лживыми насквозь, однако в их правдивость верилось как-то меньше. Привыкшая готовиться к худшему, Джессика и не подумала, что новичок окажется таким... настолько в ее вкусе. Смуглый, с крашеными пепельными волосами, с непроницаемым лицом, он казался непробиваемым оплотом спокойствия, что выгодно отличало его от того же Марка, который своей неуемной энергией и раздражительностью мог взбесить кого угодно.   
Трэвис обвел застывшую в восхищении толпу безразличным светлым взглядом и нахмурился, уставившись на буквально кипевшего от негодования Марка.   
— В чем дело? — густым голосом поинтересовался он. Завороженная толпа восхищенно внимала, будто загипнотизированная интонациями.   
Марк глубоко вдохнул, сощурил злобно глаза и...   
— Да ты!..   
...и его новый сосед ловко впихнул ему в рот небольшой мятный леденец, который развернул за какое-то жалкое мгновение до того, как Марк вообще начал говорить. Скорость его движений и ловкость, с которой он все это проделал, говорили о большом опыте и хорошей мелкой моторике.   
— Поешь сладкого и успокойся.   
На секунду повисла потрясенная тишина, которая прерывалась лишь тихим шумом ветра за плотно закрытыми окнами.   
Потом Марк взвыл, сделал несколько заплетающихся шагов назад, выплюнул леденец и с воплями и кашлем помчался куда-то, по пути бессвязно обещая устроить только что приобретенному врагу страшную месть.   
Уильям посмотрел вслед своему другу и, помедлив мгновение, побежал за ним, по пути продумывая то, как теперь придется вести его к психологу, чтобы справиться с последствиями шока. Толпа расступалась перед ним.   
"Враг" обвел притихших одноклассников спокойным меланхоличным взглядом, смял обертку от леденца и сунул ее себе в карман.   
— Трэвис Уоррингтон. Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он и с непроницаемым видом, как будто только что ничего не случилось, захлопнул дверь комнаты прямо перед носом благодарной публики.   
— С ума-а сойти, — протянула Джессика в повисшей гнетущей тишине.   
Кто-то согласно кашлянул.   
Учеба обещала стать интересной. 

 

* * * * *Эпизод третий: как попытаться испортить врагу жизнь* * * * * 

 

-...и не вздумай заходить на мою часть комнаты, — переведя дыхание, закончил зачитывать только что составленные и записанные им же правила Марк 

"Свод правил для отмороженного ублюдка" состоял из десяти пунктов, которые оставляли Трэвису лишь обязанности и таинственно умалчивали о его правах. Марк не собирался давать ему ни единого шанса устроиться в их общей (на этой мысли он обычно с ненавистью передергивался) комнате хотя бы с минимальным комфортом. Он уже успел сбегать к директору в надежде, что соседа куда-нибудь переселят, получить отказ со смутным объяснением "если он захочет отселиться от тебя сам...", упасть духом и тут же воспрянуть благодаря мысли о правилах, несовместимых с нормальной жизнью.   
Поэтому в комнату, где окопался враг, он заходил почти счастливый. Счастье его продлилось недолго — стоило лишь увидеть соседа, разлегшегося на кровати с книгой в руках и целой кучей разноцветных фантиков вокруг. Запах мятных леденцов дразнил обоняние и грозил послать Марка в шоковый обморок от такого обилия мяты сразу. Сегодня Уилл и без того с большим трудом выковырял его из туалета, куда он забился после триумфа Трэвиса и его подлого трюка с конфетой. Поход к психологу был отложен лишь по той причине, что та была в отпуске, а к замещающему ее мистеру Дериану он не пошел бы ни за какие коврижки — тот был человеком молодым, но у него были слишком жесткие методы. И он был явным извращенцем — придя к нему однажды в надежде на помощь, Марк был буквально сбит с ног его маньячной ухмылкой и чашкой мятного чая, которым тот поил его с рук, потому что сам Марк в это время таинственным образом оказался привязан к стулу, на котором сидел, и постоять за себя не мог. Вспоминать об этом кошмаре было почти больно.  
С тех самых пор он старался не оставаться с мистером Дерианом наедине, а если такое все же случалось, то уходил с опасного места как можно быстрым шагом, потому что мистер Дериан, который настойчиво предлагал называть себя Риком, явно желал продолжить лечение его "забавной фобии", и не стеснялся признаваться в этом.   
Вспомнив ретивого психолога и поежившись, Марк вынырнул из воспоминаний и решительно уставился на более близкую проблему — своего соседа по комнате.   
Смерив его скептическим взглядом в ответ, Трэвис меланхолично вздохнул и сомкнул веки, явно показывая, что сейчас он намеревается поспать и никакие там соседи не пошатнут его решимость.   
Марк вскипел, с силой сжимая листок с написанными на нем правилами.   
— Ты меня хоть слушал!?   
— Да.   
"Ах ты, скотина!", — возмущенно подумал Марк, едва удерживая себя от того, чтобы не подскочить к этому... этому, и не начать сразу же, на месте, выбивать из него всю его глупость.   
Руководствовался он в этом решении здравым смыслом: Трэвис выглядел очень сильным даже на вид, поэтому рисковать своей внешностью ради минутного удовольствия врезать соседу по физиономии он не хотел.   
Уоррингтон приоткрыл один глаз, глядя на него с пустым безразличием и, как показалось Марку, ехидной насмешкой:   
— Что-то еще?   
Марк посмотрел на него брезгливо, как на что-то очень неприятное вроде того же мятного леденца, и мученически вздохнул, вспомнив до кучи еще и мистера Дериана. Образ нахально и весело ухмыляющегося психолога окончательно испортил ему настроение.   
— Да, — мрачно сказал он. — Ничего мятного в этой комнате. Ничего. Никогда.   
Трэвис некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом закрыл глаз обратно.   
— Не принимается, — ровно сказал он своим низким голосом. Получилось весомо и очень, очень раздражающе.   
Марк даже зашипел от бешенства.   
— Что?!   
Он был так рассержен этим коротким и емким ответом, что даже не сразу заметил, как начали дрожать его руки с зажатыми там "правилами". Как же ему хотелось... как же хотелось схватить эту упрямую, нахальную сволочь за горло и душить, душить...   
— Я не могу, — спокойно, будто не замечая приступа ярости у соседа, продолжил устало Трэвис. — Мятные — мои любимые. Извини, но я не согласен.   
— Агхррр!   
"Свод правил для отмороженного ублюдка" все— таки был порван — с особой жестокостью и старанием, на мелкие-мелкие клочки. Куда с большим удовольствием Марк вцепился бы в глотку Трэвису, однако он не знал, куда потом прятать труп. К тому же существовала вероятность получить в ответ, а это было уже не в его интересах.   
За действиями Марка наблюдали с вежливым, чуть насмешливым интересом.   
Норланд понимал, что ведет себя как придурок, выставляя свою кандидатуру далеко в не выгодном свете, но это непробиваемое апатичное спокойствие действовало на него, как красная тряпка в руках тореадора на взбешенного быка. Трэвис вообще был таким человеком, который любого может взбесить, не прилагая к этому ровным счетом никаких усилий.   
"Бесит-бесит-бесит", — мысленно прорычал Марк и, хлопнув дверью, выскочил в коридор.   
Он собирался попроситься на ночь к Уильяму — тот уж точно не откажет другу, зная о его проблеме. 

 

* * * * *Эпизод четвертый: как вывести соседа из себя и остаться в живых* * * * * 

 

Кабинет химии был полон самых разнообразных форм жизни: иначе не выспавшихся и хмурых учеников, больше похожих на растения, чем на людей, назвать было нельзя.   
До начала урока оставалось целых двадцать благословенных минут, поэтому люди старались урвать еще хотя бы кусочек сна, развалившись на партах и практически не реагируя на внешние раздражители.   
Однако один из углов класса отличался от остальной части сонного и разморенного царства хотя бы тем, что над тем углом удушающим облаком сгущалась аура смерти.   
Шепотки и испуганные вздохи наполняли тот устрашающий угол, что только нагнетало общую атмосферу.   
— Что это с ним? — слышалось из— за одной парты испуганное.   
Напряженное и настороженное из-за другой парты негромко отвечало:   
— Тихо! Не проходи рядом с ним... Лучше обойди через другой ряд.   
Порывалось спросить любопытное:   
— А вы слышали, что...   
И обрывалось истеричным:   
— Тише! Не привлекай его внимания!   
Все это перекрывалось писклявым:   
— Ой, он смотрит на меня, он на меня смотрит!..   
Во взгляде угрюмо сидящего на своем месте Марка сверкнула злобная красная искра.   
— Ненавижу, — тихо, но очень отчетливо прорычал он, сжимая под партой кулаки и прожигая дьявольским взглядом спину сидящего прямо перед ним Трэвиса.   
Уильям нервным жестом поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки и оттянул ворот рубашки, раздумывая, как уговорить Марка сходить к психологу и не быть при этом убитым. Сегодня, казалось, везде, где находился Марк, вдруг начиналась нехватка кислорода. Его злобная аура подавляла и мешала дышать полной грудью. Марк страдал сам и заставлял мучиться других. Нет, ему определенно необходимо снова сходить к психологу, чтобы немного разобраться в себе и чуть-чуть успокоиться.  
Тем более мистер Дериан действительно вызывал уважение своим серьезным отношением к работе. Почему его так невзлюбил Марк, никто не знал — он отказывался вообще говорить на эту тему, мрачно дожидаясь приезда миссис Хэнли. Однако если дело так пойдет и дальше, Уильям сам, лично оттащит его к мистеру Дериану. И будь что будет.   
Под пламенеющим взглядом Марка Трэвис даже не пошевелился, хотя казалось, что тут и мертвый бы вскочил и поспешил укрыться в более спокойном и уединенном месте. Их противостояние продолжалось уже почти вторую неделю, и за эти жалкие двенадцать дней многие успели проклясть свое знакомство со злобным и взрывным активистом Норландом и чересчур спокойным и апатичным Уоррингтоном. Эти двое были настолько разными и упрямыми, что это становилось проблемой.   
Марк глубоко вздохнул, прожигая взглядом в спине Трэвиса очередную дыру, и уставился на небольшой плоский пакетик с конфетами, который тот безо всякого стеснения выложил на парту перед собой.   
...будь они неладны!   
— Уоррингтон, немедленно перестань! — прошипел Марк, глядя ему в спину просто пугающе злобным взглядом.   
— Увянь, — немедленно и очень спокойно ответил тот, без отрыва от чтения закидывая в рот еще один леденец.   
Норланд стал выглядеть еще более злым, чем до этого, хотя казалось, что дальше просто невозможно. Гуляющие по классу шепотки стали еще боязливее и тише — все застыли в ожидании бури.   
— Ну все, — очень четко сказал Марк, поднимаясь из-за парты. — Я так больше не могу!   
Сделав воистину олимпийский прыжок вперед, он схватил злосчастный пакетик с леденцами прямо под изучающим и немного изумленным взглядом Трэвиса и, морщась от отвращения, на вытянутой руке потащил его в сторону мусорной корзины.   
Трэвис сжал зубы и сощурил глаза так, что серая радужка почти скрылась под тенью темных ресниц. Похоже, и его было вполне возможно вывести из себя, и Марк только что сделал это.   
Трэвис стал выглядеть настолько зловеще и опасно, теперь не уступая в злобности выражения лица своему соседу по комнате, что класс затих, с замиранием сердца ожидая продолжения.   
Ссыпав все леденцы в корзину, Марк с облегчением выдохнул и расправил плечи. Ему стало просто невыразимо хорошо, словно с леденцами в мусор ушли все его проблемы и тревоги.   
Однако он не учел того, что Трэвис тоже решил не оставлять все так просто. Когда Марк, расслабленный и наконец довольный, проходил мимо него на свое место, Уоррингтон внушительно поднялся из-за своей парты и загородил ему дорогу. Марк остановился перед ним, словно только сейчас увидев, что сосед выше его почти на голову и гораздо шире в плечах. Злобно суженные глаза и недобрая усмешка, пересекшая его лицо, показывали совершенно другого человека. Человека, который был опасен и с которым было бы гораздо умнее считаться, а не пакостить по мелочи.   
Молча, ничего не говоря, Трэвис схватил удивленно пискнувшего Марка за шиворот светлой форменной рубашки и так же, в безмолвии застывшего от удивления класса, вытащил его в коридор, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь.   
Со стуком двери словно закончилось действие гипноза — все начали переглядываться, громко обсуждать случившееся, спорить и делать ставки на то, что будет дальше, но поддаться любопытству, выйти в коридор и проверить, что происходит за пределами класса, никто не решился. Уилл сидел, потрясенный и растерянный, ясно понимая, что дело приняло очень, очень плохой оборот. Возможно, психолог Марку теперь просто не поможет...   
Тем временем Трэвис от души прижал Марка к стене в пустынном коридоре — до начала урока оставалось минут пять, поэтому все старались занять свои места.   
Марк смотрел на него огромными глазами, явно начиная понимать, что все — враг в бешенстве и спасаться поздно. Ему стало страшно.   
До этого момента он честно пытался представить, как Трэвис мог бы выглядеть, если бы его получилось вывести из себя, но даже самые смелые фантазии не отражали и десятой части того, что получилось на самом деле. Уоррингтон действительно подавлял и пугал.   
— Леденцы ты ненавидишь? — прошипел он ядовито, приближаясь почти вплотную и пугая будто светящимися в полутьме коридора светлыми глазами. — Ну, тогда получай.   
И он прижался к губам Марка в поцелуе. От удивления тот даже не подумал сжать зубы и только потрясенно выдохнул, когда Трэвис углубил поцелуй. И далеко не сразу Марк заметил, что поцелуй получается...   
...со вкусом мяты. С жутким, ненавистным, тошнотворным вкусом мятных леденцов, которые Трэвис сегодня поглощал все утро!   
Сообразив, что его только что надули, Марк начал отталкивать от себя возмутительно наглого соседа, но тот действительно оказался гораздо сильнее, поэтому отталкиванию не поддался. Прижав руки Марка к стене, он прикрыл глаза, в которых так и светилось довольство от только что совершенной мести.  
Спустя несколько мгновений Марк жалобно всхлипнул, признавая поражение и требуя воздуха. И Трэвис сделал шаг назад, растягивая губы в довольной ухмылке. Чувство, что он только что отомстил наглому сволочному соседу, привело его в благодушное расположение духа. Трэвис почувствовал себя довольным, счастливым и отмщенным.   
Норланд судорожно дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Дыхание отказывалось приходить в норму, а во рту поселился ненавистный вкус мяты и... Трэвиса.   
— Че-орт... — пораженно пробормотал он, зажимая ладонями рот. Его... только что... поцеловал этот... этот...   
— Кажется, мне плохо, — жалобно и невнятно сообщил он слегка нахмурившемуся Уоррингтону, медленно сползая вдоль стены на пол.   
Его мутило. Сильно. Очень сильно.   
Трэвис с некоторой долей беспокойства заметил, что Марк сильно побледнел и теперь эта бледность приобретает пугающий зеленоватый оттенок, как если бы его сильно тошнило.   
Неужели у него действительно непереносимость всего мятного? Может быть, это какая-то психологическая травма... или что-то еще похожее и очень страшное...   
— Норланд? — с легким беспокойством окликнул он. Не получив никакого ответа от застывшего потрясенного Марка, он забеспокоился сильнее. — Марк, ты как?   
— Пошел ты... — придушенно ответил Марк, старательно борясь за каждый вдох и выдох и пытаясь не задумываться о том, что у него во рту только что побывал язык его соседа по комнате.   
— Так, — мрачно решил Трэвис, вновь становясь непрошибаемым оплотом спокойствия. — Сейчас ты успокоишься и позволишь отвести тебя в медпункт, а потом к психологу.   
Услышав слово "психолог", Марк живо представил наглые синие глаза мистера Дериана, его довольную ухмылку, чай с мятой и почему-то черные шелковые веревки, коими его точно привяжут к стулу, на котором он будет сидеть.   
— Ты спятил?! — взвыл почему-то шепотом Марк, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках мистера Дериана. — Что я там скажу?!   
Трэвис глубоко вздохнул, глядя на него внимательно, сердито и решительно. Марк ответил ему непримиримым взглядом, словно говоря, что будет бороться до последнего, но никуда из предложенных мест добровольно не пойдет.   
Фыркнув, Уоррингтон уже привычным движением вздернул своего незадачливого, все еще бледно-зеленого соседа за шиворот, и потащил его, сопротивляющегося и верещащего во время этой небольшой прогулки, в сторону туалета. 

 

* * * * *Эпизод пятый: как наступить на горло собственной гордости и найти компромисс с врагом* * * * * 

 

Марк осознал себя, как отдельно взятую личность, в тот самый благословенный момент, когда дверь в их комнату с грохотом хлопнула о стену в коридоре, так и оставшись распахнутой настежь. Потом пришло осознание, что он позорно болтается в воздухе, удерживаемый лишь рукой Трэвиса, и идет явно не сам. Стимул двигаться вперед придавали периодические подпинывания соседа и его монотонный, совершенно безразличный, мат. А может, и не мат...   
Прислушавшись, Марк с удивлением понял, что Уоррингтон использует в качестве ругательств текст заданного им на сегодня параграфа по химии. Что ж, изобретательно, ничего не скажешь.   
— Заметь, — наконец, подал голос Марк, все еще зеленый, но уже немного адекватный, — Я все еще тебя ненавижу.   
Трэвис насмешливо закатил глаза и без особых церемоний скинул Марка на его кровать, а сам вернулся к двери, чтобы закрыть ее.   
— Заметь, — парировал он спокойно, доставая из кармана своей необъятной толстовки конфету — к счастью, не мятную, — Я не обещал, что откажусь от сладкого.   
Марк жалобно скривился, начиная усиленно дышать носом и с трудом борясь с заново подступающей к горлу дурнотой.   
Воспоминания о том, что происходило совсем недавно, улавливались урывками — Марк был слишком занят, развлекаясь жалостью по отношению к своей персоне, и не особенно обращал внимание на то, что происходило вокруг. Однако он отчетливо помнил, как Трэвис притащил его в туалет и насильно умыл ледяной водой, чуть не утопив заодно. Он провозился с ним добрую половину урока, прежде чем потащил обратно в их комнату, решив, что на занятия идти смысла уже нет.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Марк исподлобья уставился на меланхоличного соседа, который уже оглядывался, пытаясь отыскать свою недочитанную накануне книгу.   
Произошедшее показало ему, что Трэвиса не стоило недооценивать и легкомысленно дразнить, рассчитывая вывести его из себя.   
Вряд ли он сможет установить свою диктатуру над ним, следовательно, нужно пытаться искать компромиссы.   
Марк поморщился от отвращения и, с трудом подавив порыв зажмуриться, злобно проскрипел:   
— Ладно, давай попробуем заключить договор. При мне — ничего со вкусом или запахом мяты, никаких леденцов, пастилок, жвачек и прочей дряни. Когда меня нет рядом — сколько угодно. Все.   
Трэвис покосился на него с заметным удивлением, но потом пожал плечами и безразлично поинтересовался:   
— Это все?   
Марк скривился. Он и так пошел на большие жертвы, подбирая не оскорбительные слова и стараясь выбрать минимально хамский тон.   
— Да, все, — с сожалением признал он, глядя на соседа в упор.  
Тот хмыкнул и улегся на свою кровать, прикрыв глаза и с удовольствием вздохнув.   
— Ладно.   
Марк закатил глаза, не веря, что все оказалось настолько просто.

 

* * * * *Эпизод шестой: как встретиться с психологом и остаться в здравом рассудке* * * * * 

 

Марк шел на ощупь, чувствуя лишь узкую ладошку Джессики на своем локте и слыша ее ласковый хитрый голос. На глазах у него была непроницаемая черная повязка. Подруга обещала, что сюрприз, который она собиралась ему устроить, не разочарует и что Марку очень понравится.   
— А теперь поверни направо... — скомандовала она и прощебетала, толкая вперед незапертую дверь и одновременно начиная стягивать с глаз Марка широкую повязку: — Вот мы и пришли!   
С этими словами Джессика с неожиданной силой толкнула его в спину, и Марк по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, прежде чем дверь за ним захлопнулась, и он смог осознать, куда попал.   
Сначала он застыл, не веря, а потом взвыл от досады и попытался выбежать из кабинета психолога, но дверь чудесным образом оказалась заперта.   
— Нет, нет, нет! — чуть не плакал Марк, которого обманула подруга, обещавшая приятный сюрприз и взамен притащившая его на растерзание этому извращенцу.   
Мистер Дериан ждал, вежливо приподняв брови и неприкрыто наслаждаясь отчаянием в глазах своего подопечного, его неверием и горестными стонами. Он сидел за своим рабочим столом перед раскрытым ноутбуком, где позабыто мерцал не разложенный до конца пасьянс, хитро поглядывал синими глазами на жалкие попытки Норланда выбраться и радовался, что появилось развлечение поинтереснее, чем скучные карты, пусть даже с изображенными на них обнаженными девушками.   
— О, мистер Норланд, я вижу, вам действительно было просто необходимо меня посетить, — растягивая гласные в своей немного необычной манере, пропел мистер Дериан. Улыбался он так приторно и при этом многообещающе, что Марк чувствовал, как его внутренности сворачиваются в рулет от ужаса.   
— Нет, это ошибка, это большая ошибка... — жалобно пролепетал Марк, отчаявшись открыть дверь и расширенными глазами глядя на своего мучителя, который поднялся со своего места и теперь подходил ближе, изящный, опасный и пугающий до одури.   
— Почему же ошибка? — неискренне изобразил удивление мистер Дериан. — Мистер Дорхайм еще сегодня утром сообщил мне, что вам необходима психологическая консультация, и я с радостью... — сладострастно выдохнул психолог, наконец приблизившись к Марку вплотную. — С огромной радостью согласился поработать сегодня с вами, мистер Норланд. Вы даже не представляете, как я был счастлив узнать, что вы решили избавиться от своей забавной фобии с моей помощью...   
— Уилл?! — взвизгнул Марк, заставив Рика поморщиться. Он просто не верил, что лучший друг мог подложить ему такую свинью даже из самых хороших побуждений. — Так это он оказался предателем?!   
— Зачем же называть своего друга предателем... — озадаченно произнес мистер Дериан, склонив голову набок и улыбаясь своему пациенту самой обворожительной улыбкой, которая только была у него в запасе. — Он беспокоится и искренне желает вам помочь. А поскольку миссис Хэнли сейчас в отпуске, то он счел необходимым обратиться ко мне. Логично, не правда ли?   
Рик старался говорить как можно более успокаивающим голосом, однако Марка это мало волновало — казалось, он сейчас забьется в истерике.   
— Не-эт! — простонал тот, вжимаясь спиной в стену рядом с дверью. — Я не хочу... Вы снова будете меня пытать! Вы бесчеловечны!   
Мистер Дериан усмехнулся и, цепко схватив Марка за локоть, повел его, упирающегося изо всех сил, к удобной кушетке, на которой обычно с комфортом располагались его пациенты. Как бы то ни было, но Рик старался, чтобы его подопечные всегда чувствовали себя уютно, пусть даже конкретно этот пациент веселил его безбожно, и с ним частенько хотелось вытворить что-нибудь этакое. Однако какими бы методами он ни пользовался, он действительно искренне желал помочь. Усадив Марка, он сел напротив него в мягкое кресло и улыбнулся самой располагающей улыбкой, на которую только был способен. Заброшенный пасьянс окончательно потерял свою привлекательность.   
— Итак, мистер Норланд, расскажите мне о своих проблемах, — начал он издалека. — Что вас тяготит? Что раздражает? Что сбивает с толку? Кстати, — спохватился он, — Может, чаю?..   
Марк упорно молчал, но когда прозвучало волшебное слово "чай", то вздрогнул:   
— Ни за что! — сделав непримиримое лицо, воскликнул он. — Вы снова привяжете меня к стулу и будете поить чаем с мятой, я знаю!  
Внимательно разглядывающий его мистер Дериан позволил себе игривую улыбку:   
— Если вы так жаждете быть связанным, мистер Норланд, то я с удовольствием проделаю это с вами и в менее официальной обста... — обнаружив, какими глазами на него начал смотреть парень — еще школьник, у него же брат такой же! — Рик резко оборвал себя и, сделав непроницаемое лицо, поинтересовался: — То есть, я хотел сказать, вас это беспокоит? Вы хотите поговорить об этом?..   
— Н-ничего я не хочу! — удушливо покраснев, с запинкой простонал Марк. — Выпустите меня отсюда!   
Мистер Дериан укоризненно погрозил ему пальцем:   
— Ну уж нет, дорогой мой мистер Норланд... Марк. Теперь, когда мне, наконец, удалось поймать вас в свои сети, я не отпущу вас до тех пор, пока не докопаюсь до причин вашей забавной фобии.   
Говоря это, Рик не мог удержаться от мысли, что сейчас он сам себе напоминает маньяка, и не удивительно, почему мальчик обходит его десятыми тропками. Но эта его непереносимость всего мятного была настолько интересна, что Рик просто не мог удержаться.   
Марк смотрел на него с ужасом.   
— Расслабьтесь, Марк. Доверьтесь мне, — тоном змея— искусителя посоветовал ему психолог, чуть ли не облизываясь, и Марк едва находил в себе силы не думать ни о чем неприличном. — Поверьте, все это только ради вашей же пользы...   
— Вы меня пугаете, — честно признался растерянный Марк, стараясь не отводить взгляда от лица мистера Дериана. Где-то он читал, что при общении с маньяками лучше смотреть им прямо в лицо, иначе они узнают о неуверенности и страхе своей жертвы. — Мистер Дериан...   
— Я уже много раз предлагал вам называть меня по имени, — картинно вздохнул тот, подаваясь вперед и азартно заблестев глазами. — Возможно, это сократило бы дистанцию и помогло бы вам довериться мне, раскрыть свою душу... Однако если вам удобно официальное обращение...   
— Да, удобно, — заикнувшись, пробормотал Марк. И жалобно попросил: — Пожалуйста, отпустите меня к себе?..   
Однако психолог азартно потер ладони и уставился на него горящим взглядом, который ощущался настолько неприлично, что если бы Марк умел, то покраснел бы от смущения.   
— Не раньше, чем мы с вами поработаем, мистер Норланд, — ласково сказал он, и Марк обреченно выдохнул, готовясь к самому худшему.   
Похоже, ему понадобиться хорошенько напиться после того, как его мучитель насладится пытками и соизволит отпустить его на свободу. 

 

* * * * *Эпизод седьмой: к чему приводит стресс* * * * * 

 

Первая фраза, которую он услышал, войдя в комнату, было:   
— Что с тобой случилось?   
Ради такого зрелища Трэвис даже отложил в сторону книгу и подался всем телом вперед, будто выражения шока на его обычно непробиваемо спокойном лице было недостаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать злорадную радость.   
Марк улыбнулся ему. Не будь он так чертовски пьян, он ни за что не улыбнулся бы этому типу, но сейчас он был немного не в себе — посещение психолога и лошадиная доза успокаивающего алкоголя сделали свое дело. Трэвис казался Марку привычным, милым и уютным, пусть даже раньше эта спокойная физиономия бесила его до одури. Кстати... А почему его бесила эта физиономия?..   
Решив не заморачиваться на такой мелочи, Марк глубоко вздохнул. Сейчас ему было хорошо, и он был готов полюбить весь этот мир оптом и в розницу. А чем Трэвис хуже всего мира? Он хотя бы знакомое зло.   
Норланд почему-то усмехнулся, сделал неуверенный шаг вперед и, запутавшись в собственных ногах, упал прямо на Уоррингтона, который едва успел поймать его и тем самым уберечь от близкого знакомства с твердым полом.   
От Трэвиса пахло мятными леденцами, и Марк невнятно и сердито что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Сейчас он был не слишком уверен даже в самом себе, однако ощущение, что этот запах несет в себе что-то зловредное, не спешило покидать его.   
Мята. Мятные леденцы.   
Мысли разбегались, как тараканы, и Марк решил для себя, что ему лень задумываться над такими глупостями. Тем более Трэвис такой теплый и уютный. И немногословный.   
Как это забавно.   
Марку почему-то стало смешно. Поэтому он негромко засмеялся и начал наваливаться на своего соседа по комнате, цепляясь за его одежду (черт бы побрал все его безразмерные толстовки) непослушными пальцами.   
Трэвис невнятно ругнулся и попятился назад, пока не запнулся о валяющийся на полу учебник и не свалился на свою кровать.   
Марк растерялся от внезапной смены позиции — только что он стоял, а теперь лежит, уткнувшись носом в шею Трэвиса. Ему было тепло, немного смешно, но вполне удобно. Марк еще немного поерзал, пытаясь устроиться с максимальным комфортом, а потом замер, опустив голову на прежнее место. Ему было спокойно. Еще его слегка тянуло в сон. Совсем чуть-чуть. И беспокоило то, что Трэвис совсем застыл, глядя куда-то в потолок обреченным мученическим взглядом.   
Если бы Марк не был так чертовски пьян, он никогда бы не приблизился к соседу с иной целью, кроме как для того, чтобы хорошенько ему врезать. Однако сейчас он был расслаблен и доволен, и ему хотелось, чтобы все вокруг были расслабленны и довольны.  
Поэтому он подтянулся чуть выше и уверенно, насколько это вообще было возможно в его положении, поцеловал Трэвиса. Тот прерывисто выдохнул прямо в поцелуй. А потом словно обмяк. И положил теплую ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая ближе и как-то незаметно перехватывая инициативу.   
Поцелуй получился со вкусом мяты и алкоголя. Марк не мог сказать, что действительно был доволен этим обстоятельством, но оторваться от губ Трэвиса было уже просто невозможно. Это оказалось слишком приятно.   
— Сволочь ты, Норланд, — шепотом сказал Трэвис, когда Марк наконец оторвался от его губ, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и зачем-то начал стягивать с него то джинсы, то привычную толстовку, то задирать футболку, чтобы добраться до смуглой кожи... — Пьяная в дымину сволочь. Будешь жалеть...   
— Заткнись ты... — невнятно огрызнулся Марк, не прекращая своих попыток по раздеванию соседа. — Жалеть буду потом. А сейчас просто заткнись...   
И Трэвис действительно заткнулся, запуская теплые ладони ему под рубашку.

 

* * * * *Эпизод восьмой: то, что было после* * * * * 

 

— Да я тебя ненавижу! Неужели ты... да ты просто воспользовался моим состоянием! — вопил Марк, не забывая при этом придерживать на лбу сползающий холодный компресс.   
Трэвис ткнул его в плечо, когда он попытался угрожающе приподняться, и укрыл одеялом до самого подбородка. Выглядел он совершенно спокойным, будто создавшаяся ситуация совсем его не волновала.   
— Я пытался тебя остановить, — справедливо напомнил он, и Марк снова начал выпутываться из одеяла, сверля его взбешенным взглядом.   
— Плохо пытался! Очень плохо! — на грани ультразвука взвыл он. — Да ты просто!..   
Трэвис устало вздохнул и вновь поправил его компресс. У истеричного придурка сегодня с самого утра болела голова.   
— Замолчи ты уже, — поморщился Уоррингтон. — Нечего было напиваться до такого состояния, что... Вообще, в чем проблема, ты мне объясни?   
Марк даже задохнулся от возмущения. На его взгляд, проблема была. Черт возьми, да он переспал со своим соседом! С тем, кого он терпеть не мог!   
Но еще хуже было то...   
— В чем проблема?! Да в том, что ты — мерзкий ублюдок, вот в чем проблема! Воспользовался тем, что я ничего не соображал, и...   
...то, что ему понравилось то, что произошло вчера вечером.   
Трэвис потерял дар речи:   
— Я — воспользовался?! Да это скорее ты...   
— Что-о?! — вскочил Норланд.   
Глядя на возмущенного Уоррингтона, он сжал кулаки и, не выдержав, попытался вцепиться ему в глотку. 

 

* * * * *Эпизод девятый: повторение пройденного* * * * * 

 

— Вот так вот. Теперь хоть убейте тут друг друга, но не парьте больше нам мозги, — сурово сказал Уилл. — Мы вернемся через пару часов, а пока можете продолжить выяснять отношения.   
Эти слова эхом отдавались в голове и у Марка, и у Трэвиса, еще достаточно долгое время.   
— Терпеть тебя не могу, — без запала, уже скорее по привычке, вздохнул Марк. — Вот посмотри, что из-за тебя получилось.   
Трэвис пожал плечами, комкая конфетный фантик и засовывая его в карман.   
— Все было бы хорошо, не вздумай ты выяснять отношения с помощью кулаков и не выкатись мы в коридор, где в это время была куча народу.   
Марк в бессильной злости сжал кулаки. Пожалуй, можно было продолжить драку и здесь, раз их выпустят отсюда только через пару часов.   
— Ты меня так бесишь... — прошипел он.   
Уоррингтон посмотрел на него со спокойной насмешкой. И с нежданной иронией предположил:   
— Может, это начало большой и светлой любви, а, Норланд?   
Марк сжал губы в упрямую нитку.   
— Не дождешься, — независимо ответил он, подойдя ближе.   
Трэвис ухмыльнулся, хватая его в охапку и прижимая к себе.   
Марк глубоко вздохнул:   
— Только попробуй теперь провонять своими мятными леденцами нашу комнату. Не думай, что все сойдет тебе с рук.   
Уоррингтон насмешливо закатил глаза и заткнул Марка самым действенным способом.


End file.
